1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer configured to magnify object data included in marginless-content data in an appropriate manner so that the output result of the marginless-content data includes no white streaks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, when content data written in a markup language (ML) including a hypertext markup language (HTML), etc. is printed, a print result desired by a user is not obtained in many cases. Technologies for solving the above-described problem have been available.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-330908 discloses the technology for performing layout editing based on a print sheet, etc. The above-described technology allows for preventing an image from being lost when data provided to display the HTML, etc. is printed.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-280836 discloses the technology for designating image data for printing, the image data being desired by the user, by making print designation (not for printing/monochrome/color) for each object-data item included in content data.
Incidentally, when image data is printed, the image data is often not printed on the edge of the sheet so that a margin occurs. Therefore, the so-called marginless printing performed to print image data on the edge of the sheet by making image data for printing a little larger than the sheet size have been widely available.
However, it is difficult for the content maker to perceive the printable area of a printer used to perform printing when the content maker is generating HTML-print-content data. Therefore, when generating content data ready for the marginless printing, the value of the margin amount is set to zero and object-data items included in the content data are arranged to the limits of the edges of the sheet so that the marginless printing is achieved. That is to say, content data ready for the marginless printing is generated by arranging image-data items in an area filling the sheet size.
However, even though the marginless-content data is generated in the above-described manner, the white streak occurs at the edge of the sheet due to a convey error such as an oblique feed caused by the printer. Further, when each of object-data items included in the content data is simply magnified, so as to prevent the white-streak occurrence, the object-data items extend off the sheet size so that part of the object-data items is not printed.